Talk:Broken Banks
Oh, by the way, I'm back After two semesters and a rampant writer's block, I've returned! I'm in the process of rewriting basically everything. The Broken Banks were intended to always be ruled by various family and I feel bad for never having gone into detail with them, save for three. I've decided to make profiles for all of the families in the Broken Banks. Of course, me posessing little-to-no artistic talent, I decided to use an online banner maker for fanon GoT houses. This shouldn't be a problem, but let me know if it is. I don't want to make a Game of Thrones in Fallout, but my writing style always points me in that direction (I kill characters off very rapidly, I enjoy multiple narratives, I hate fantasy/sci fi tropes, etc) so let me know what I can do to distance myself from making this look like a GoT ripoff. Rewrites of all of the locations pages may happen, but it's more than likely that I'll scrap those for now. After this comes my rewrite of the Cape Fear stuff. Looking forward to that. Also, I'd like to formally announce that I am planning an interactive narrative once I have the universe established. Fallout is an RPG and I think the universe works very well as an RPG due to its chaotic nature. I've been planning this for some time, but never really doing anything about it. If anyone wants to give ideas/yell at me/send inappropriate pictures of themselves in tiny pink dresses, please don't hesitate to contact me on my talk page or post below. ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 08:37, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Crim! looking forward to the re-writes and RP whenever those show up. Also if you have the time and interest check out Tamaulipas, myself and several other users have worked very hard to expand it and make it into The most detailed region on the wiki (not to gloat) and we'd like to invite you to join in on our efforts to continue this expansion. If you need anything, message me and don't forget my other invitation to make a character for the Freedom of the Sea Society. CaptainCain (talk) 13:27, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh and did you make those images yourself? Or are they from somewhere? CaptainCain (talk) 14:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back, I'm really into what you have so far Walrus king (talk) 14:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Just noticed, but hundreds of thousands is way too many people for that (relatively) small of an area, a large population/ communitites can be expressed with much smaller numbers. Walrus king (talk) 15:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the kind messages, all. I'll likely check out that page you recommended, CC. The images were made using a banner generator on the internet. Not sure how that'd be classified tbh. Walrus, those figures are OP's estimate, not mine, though I agree with them. ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 16:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, nevermind then. Walrus king (talk) 17:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) What template did you use to make the sections for the various families? CaptainCain (talk) 23:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I used tabber. Very easy way to present lots of info in a pretty neat manner ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 13:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Isn't this already a location in the game? It is technically condradicting canon. Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The Broken Banks is mentioned in Fo3 but nothing specific is said about it, so these articles are fine. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The Commonwealth police force is a mentioned only faction and the colony and Ronto (which is said to have a great military strength) are mentioned only locations, can I make pages for them, not right now but soon? Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Those both count as factions. That's different. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Holy smokes those are a lot of red links! MongoosePirate (talk) 08:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Would I need to seek permision to add to this page? I'm unsure if its all good, like the United States of America page that I added a fair chunk on to, or the UK page, or if I need to get permision to add additional images or some Pre-war info (Nothing that wasn't mentioned in the Broken Banks page thus far, and If I wanted to add somthing else, nothing too extreme or fringe canon.) CarthAntilles (talk) 22:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with it; no reason I and I alone should get sole ownership of the rights to a whole region (named in the games, I should add.) Besides, two heads are better than one. My only request is that the lore I established be respected (the Families are the main 'powers' and everything on Roanoke disappear mainly.) I'm hammering out some details this week as evident by the army of red links. Cain has been kind enough to let them stay for now, so I want to pump those out and not take advantage of them. tl;dr go for it, man. ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 09:42, December 9, 2015 (UTC)